


You Are Everything To Me.  When I Need You, Will You Come For Me?

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Amnesia, Carmen Sandiego Deserves Happness, Carmen's team wants her to be happy, Crying, F/M, First Kiss, Headcanon: Carmen and Gray were in love with each other at V.I.L.E. but didn't say anything, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Let Carmen be happy with Gray, Love Confessions, Memory Loss, Personal Headcanon: Gray somewhat Remembers Carmen, Personal Headcanon: Gray somewhat remembers V.I.L.E, Player ships Red Crakle, Promises, Protective Gray, References to S1:E6, References to S2:E9, V.I.L.E (Mentioned), fear toxin, red crackle is so good, semi memory recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Gray has flashes of Carmen. He wants answers, so he tries to get them but, Carmen is gone before he can ask. Gray vows to talk to her when there paths cross again.  One day, Player contacts him saying  Carmen needs his help.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	You Are Everything To Me.  When I Need You, Will You Come For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)  
> 

Gray watches her disappear and feels something stir in his gut. Something like familiarity and longing. He lets out a breath and follows her, or he tries to at least, by the time he rounds the corner, Carmen is gone. He tells himself that he will keep an eye on the news and go to her as soon as possible. It’s a long shot but Gray figures it’s better than nothing. Besides, even if she doesn’t show up again all Gray has to do is follow the red to find her. Before he leaves, he puts the money slip into his pocket, when he does this, he feels something else in the pocket. Gray pulls out a slip of paper with the following words on it:

_You are everything to me._

_When I need you, will you come for me?_

* * *

Nothing happens for months, until Player contacts him, saying Carmen is in trouble and they need his help. Gray tells Player he’ll be there and Player books him the next flight to Hawaii. 

The minute the plane lands Zack and Ivy rush up, grab him, and herd him into a car.

The three of them end up in a hotel. Carmen is laying in one of the beds, sweating, muttering, and squirming around like crazy.

“What happened?” Gray asked as he rushes to Carmen’s side.

“VILE sprayed her with something, no idea what, before she blacked out Carmen told us to contact you.” Player replies.

“Why?! I’ve never seen anything like this in my life.” Gray replies, panic creeping into his tone with every word.

“All Boss said was, ‘He’s the only one that’s going to be able to snap me out of this.’ Zack replied.

“Carmen trusts you, from the way she spoke, this sort of thing has happened before, so in her mind at least, you should be able to pull her out again.” Ivy continues.

“Okay, Okay, let me think.” Gray says.

Gray knows that he’s way out of his league, but he knows that Carmen needs him and, in his heart, he knows that he will do anything to keep her safe.

“Carmen, I’m here.” Gray says as he grabs one of her hands.

Carmen squirms but doesn’t respond.

* * *

Gray has no idea what to do besides saying that one phrase, but just like when Carmen asked him to disable a weapon that could have destroyed thousands of people, he trusts his instincts. When he looks at Carmen, he knows, without a shadow of doubt that he knows her.

“I know you, don’t I? I’ve known you for a long time. I know you’re special to me. I know you care about me a great deal and I care about you to. When I close my eyes, I see you and me together side-by-side like we were meant to be. I know something happened to make me forget that. I know when you look at me, your eyes are filled with admiration but also fear, like you’re afraid the minute I remember, I'll go back to whatever I was doing before all this and disappear or hate you. I promise I won’t, no matter what you have me, by your side, now and forever. Okay, Sheila?” Gray states.

Carmen stops sweating, muttering, and squirming around and instead just squeezes Gray’s hand.

“I checked her vitals again, she’s stable.” Player says relieved.

“Were you able to figure out what they sprayed her with?” Zack inquires.

“Some sort of fear toxin from the looks of it.” Player replies.

“Why is there no antidote? It seems extremely dangerous.” Ivy says.

“From the looks of it, it’s a way to test loyalty.” Player replies.

“That’s barbaric.” Gray growls out.

Zack and Ivy nod in agreement.

“So, what now?” Gray inquires.

“Me, you and Ivy, will take shifts to watch her.” Zack says.

Gray nods.

* * *

By the time Carmen awakens, the sun has set and the stars are out.

“Hey.” Gray stands and heads to the door, “I’m going to let the others know your awake, after that we need to talk.”

“Mm…” Carmen replies gorily.

“She’s awake.” Gray says with a smile.

Zack and Ivy say their thanks and head into the room.

“You’re not going with them?” Player asked.

“Her and I need to have a private conversation later, for now, it’s better if she sees them first.” Gray replies in a weary tone.

“In the meantime, I was hoping you could answer some questions for me.” Gray states.

“Okay, what do you want to know?” Player inquires.

“Well…”

* * *

A few hours later, Zack and Ivy leave the room and Gray heads in.

“Good luck.” Zack says.

“Be gentle with her, she thinks she managed to scare you off.” Ivy continues.

Gray nods, “I will be.” He promises.

The information Player gave him has filled in a lot of gaps and has explained most of the things he feels when it comes to Carmen, but he has questions that he believes only she can answer.

* * *

“You came.” Carmen states with a smile and joy sparkling in her eyes, when he enters the room and closes the door behind him.

“Course I did, you needed me.” Gray replies with a charming smile. Then he sits down and holds one of Carmen’s hands.

“I heard you, and… Are you sure? About staying here with us? With me?” Carmen asks as she sits up and meets Gray’s eyes.

“Yes. More than anything.” Gray replies with conviction.

“Even if it’s dangerous and what we do could cost you everything?” Carmen presses, she doesn’t want Gray to agree to this and later regret it.

Gray let’s out a sigh, “I have flashes of green and villains and your bright purple eyes. I feel like I know you like the back of my hand.” Gray states

“You do know me, but… there were… circumstances that prevented us from having anything more than a healthy rivalry.” 

“Did I ever want more than that? Did You?” Gray inquires, half out of curiosity, half out of needing to be with her in whatever capacity she wants.

“Yes, more than anything. I wanted a future with you. I don’t know what you thought on the matter, I never asked, there was too much at risk. Then, we became enemies and I thought I lost my chance. I accepted it, but it hurt a lot. Then, you lost your memories and I wanted you to have a normal life, as time went on, I missed you more than anything, Gray.” Carmen says eyes shining.

“I’ve missed you too, Lambkins.” Gray says without even thinking about it.

Carmen’s eyes go wide with shock, “You remember?”

“No, well… technically somewhat.” Gray replies sheepishly, as he moves closer to Carmen so they’re sitting side-by-side, touching shoulder to shoulder.

“The first time I met you, all I could think was how familiar you felt. Lambkims is what I wanted to call you after the second time we met because it seemed so familiar. When you asked me if that voice sounded familiar, I fibbed, it felt familiar and it made my blood boil, but at the same time it didn’t.” Gray replies.

“I…” Carmen tries, she has no idea how to feel about this. On the one hand, her Gray could be coming back and together they could destroy VILE. On the other hand, Gray’s memories coming back completely could backfire horribly and then they would be at each other’s throats and fighting on opposite sides again. She had no idea if she’s willing to take that risk.

“Player filled in some of the gaps. It doesn’t matter though, because my sweet Sheila, my Lambkims, I’m staying with you, I’m choosing you, not VILE, not my old team, you because in the end, you’re the only thing that matters to me.” Gray states as he pulls her into his arms.

Carmen reciprocates the hug instantly and start sobbing.

Gray tightens his hold on her, “I’m here, I’m not leaving you ever again. I promise, sweetheart.”

Once Carmen calms down Gray lifts her head so they are looking into each other’s eyes.

“I love you Carmen Sandiego, then, now, and forever.” Gray says as he brushes his lips against Carmen’s.

“I love you too. I’m so happy you’re back.” Carmen replies as she melts into the kiss.

No one knows what the future holds, but Carmen and Gray know, whatever comes they will not face it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome :)  
> Be safe and stay positive.


End file.
